


No Other but Another

by R3tro_Citrus



Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Action, Adventure & Romance, Aged-Up Character(s), Coraline is crushing uwu, Coraline x Wybie, Dorks, Drama, F/M, High School, Plot, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Wybie is a dumb oblivious boy, Wybie x Coraline, and keep getting into trouble, high school sucks, smh, they're just dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3tro_Citrus/pseuds/R3tro_Citrus
Summary: Coraline has had trouble finding anything fun to do ever since that creepy door and it's really starting to get to her. Is it really that hard to find a stupidly exciting yet dangerous adventure in this dumb town? Wyborne, although he finds Coraline to be just adorable while frustrated and bored, wasn't one to deny a fellow outcast a dumb idea when he gets one. Wybie and Coraline find themselves tangled in a mess of curiosity and teenage hormones as they somehow end up in another world. Again.





	No Other but Another

It's too hot. Way too hot. Tired eyes blink awake as pure bright sunlight rests forcefully on Coraline's face. Sighing in disappointment, Coraline kicks off velvet sheets from her messy bed. She honestly didn't know why she even bothered to have blankets. It was always hot and her mom refused to let her sleep with the obnoxiously loud A/C in her room. Looking over at her alarm clock, she instantly grimaces. "8:30 again? why can't I just wake up on time?" Getting up and onto the blissfully cold floor, she picks up a small phone with a weirdly silvery case on it. She only had one hope to get to school.

...calling whywasheborne...

 

Coraline: Wybieeee

Wybie: you overslept again right?

Coraline: yes. 

Wybie: and you need a ride?

Coraline: please?

Wybie: 10 minutes.

 

Call ended.

Coraline smiled and practically skipped to her closet to get dressed. "Wybie, oh sweet ol' Wybie, You are just too great." she hummed to herself tying her favorite black boots. Glancing over at the glossy mirror that stood next to her closet, she tilted her head. Maybe she should expand her closet? Express herself more? Coraline snickered. "Nah, this raincoat's neat."

An engine could be heard revving angrily, almost verbally rushing Coraline as she hurriedly packed her bag with useless school books and snacks. "Going, I'm going!" she yelled at her door, grabbing two chocolate bars and sprinting out of her dainty, boring apartment.

Coraline practically tackled Wybie as soon as he was in range. Getting the wind knocked out of him he chuckles. "Hey careful! New bike or whatever, ya know?" he squeezes back into Coraline's death grip before picking both of them up.

"Payment please." Wybie said with a raise of an eyebrow and an outstretched hand. Coraline pouted, handing over one of her precious Hershey bars. A smile spread through Wybie's face as he snatched the bar out of her hand. After securely shoving the chocolate bar into his bag, he hopped onto his vintage motorcycle that he oh so loved. "Hurry up, Stoopid, we're kind of late already." Wybie said with a quick pat of the seat behind him. Coraline rolled her eyes and joined Wybie on the roaring bike. "Yeah whatever, Stoopid." 

As soon as she was settled and tightly hanging onto Wybie, he smiled to himself and sped off onto the crooked roads of Ashland. "So why do you always wake up late? Don't you, like, own an alarm?" Wybie ran a hand through his curly hair, turning onto the next street. "I dunno. Why do you always wait for me?" Coraline remarked, messing up Wybie's hair with one hand. "Uhh, because I love you. Duh" Wybie sped up, already approaching the boring looking school. Coraline's ears felt hot. They had always platonically shared "I love you's" with each other, but for some reason it just felt different this time. "Pfft. Yeah whatever."

The rumble of the motorcycle came to a quick stop as Wybie rolls into a parking spot. The high school looked more dreadful than ever. Wybie turns to Coraline, snickering at Coraline's deadpan face. "Oh come on, Coraline. It's just a few hours. Plus we can go to the woods after 7th too. If you want." Wybie said that last part nonchalantly, kicking the kickstand into the concrete lot. Wybie hops off and starts walking as Coraline registers what he just said. Her eyes almost brighten as she trips over her boots. Catching up to Wybie, she tilts her head in front of him. "really?! you'll finally show me what you found?!" Wybie laughs at her sudden excitement and jogs up the stairs, leading to the school's glass doors. "I'm tired of seeing you with that bored face all the time." He said. Like a liar. He always found her frustrated face to be quite cute. "Plus it's not that big of a deal anyway. Just a pretty spring."

Nothing was "not that big of a deal" in Ashland.

"Me make fire!" a rehearsed cackle could be heard throughout the lab as a small blue flame waves in a safe container. "Oh shush, Wybie. We get it. You love chemistry." Wybie only grins at Coraline and takes quick notes. Science was never that interesting to Coraline, but having Wybie in that class definitely helped give it a good name. " So, uh, wanna go to prom with me?" Wybie almost spat out before blowing out his colorful flame. Coraline could only stare at Wybie. "I, I- what?" Wybie glanced at Coraline's confused expression and fidgets. "Well you can't blame me for being curious about what it's like." Wybie takes off his goggles and awkwardly smiles at Coraline. "So, like, wanna check it out with me?" Coraline twiddled a strand of hair while Wybie put away his lab coat. She knew he didn't mean it as anything more than a friend, but she couldn't help but get her hopes up. 

He doesn't like you like that.

Does he?

Do you?

"Uhm, yeah. Sounds really dumb. Lets go together"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty new at writing so forgive me if this chapter seems a bit boring :/ Hoping to update this weekly though! Next chapter is sure to be longer so stay tuned!


End file.
